


Monologue at the Memorial

by uzumaki_rakku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Humour, Love, M/M, Monologue, Romance, memorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flailing Naruto rambles to his parents about his current life, and how he's been doing exactly as they told him to - er, except for the part about finding a girl.</p>
<p>"Don't kill him, Dad. He's died once already and <i>in my opinion</i> that's one time too many."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monologue at the Memorial

Um, hi...?

Mum, Dad, hi. I dunno if you'll hear me but... well, I still want to say this.

I've been doing what you told me to – yes, even eating vegetables. They're not that bad actually, y'know, sometimes. Really.

...You're probably laughing at me or something, aren't you?

Anyway. Uhm.

HWARGH. How do I even say this?

I'm afraid I won't be able to follow what Mum said about finding a girl who's like her and not too weird and hence I can't follow what Dad said about listening to mum either and – sorry! 'Cause, well, I already have someone in mind and...

And and and I can't possibly do everything you told me to do 'cause I'm _supposed_ to go through this rebellious phase, y'know? Yeah! It's reasonable enough, oi! But also, did you _really_ expect a girl as pretty and awesome and badass and perfect and everything as yourself to even _exist_ , Mum? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE, I TELL YOU, IMPOSSIBLE. AND THE WORLD WOULD NEVER SURVIVE!

...I feel ridiculous, waving my arms at a slab of stone.

Though you can't call this fair competition anyway, since it's not actually a _girl_ in question...

Don't kill him, Dad. He's died once already and _in my opinion_ that's one time too many.

But I'm sure you won't mind, too much. He's really dependable, y'know, and he's always been there for me. To... catch me when I fall, I guess. And I do that a lot because your silly son can be very, very clumsy and rash and – as he put it – unpredictable. Though he doesn't seem to mind, 'cause he's like that and—

—and I think _he_ is what home feels like. That's all that matters, to me.

So. Um, yeah. I'm not good with words, but I just want you to know that I'm fine, and really happy, and hopelessly in love... and, most importantly, I love you both.

Thank you for tolerating such a rebellious son. (Although I don't regret loving him and never will.)

And also... Thank you for being my parents.

For loving me.

I see you again, one day! Promise. However long it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> (...Don't look at me, this is embarrassing! \o/)


End file.
